Solstice Academy: The School Of Disaster
by Darkness46
Summary: Solstice Academy is a world renown school known for making the best of the best. At least, that's what people believe. In truth, things are much more than they seem at this school, and the more involved you become, the less likely you are to escape unscathed. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue- A New Year

Headmaster Xavier was young. And powerful.

It was a fact no one could deny. At barely 27 years old, he had been champion of the Unova, Johto and Sinnoh leagues at least once before he was even 16. He is also very successful and had accomplished more than most will in a lifetime. As most know, many pokemon trainers didn't even become champion until they were 18, and that was only if they were extremely strong. Suffice to say, Xavier was definitely gifted.

Over the years, he had grown in popularity among young girls due to his looks and had gained admirers from the male audience due to his strength. He was challenged frequently by trainers from various regions all hoping to best him. However, those who tried had failed.

The man had grown tired of it, and eventually decided to take a break from being a pokemon trainer. He was 20 by that time- and had seen and learned a lot during his travels. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life at that point, after all he had become one of the most powerful trainers in all of the pokemon world. It wasn't like he was going to find anyone who could beat him. He would need to find someone to match his strength.

It wasn't until he returned to his home region Unova that he thought of the idea. He was at a local trainers school that day, helping teach younger students how to use strategy in pokemon battles. Trainer schools were more for young kids between the ages of 8 and 10, those who were just about to or soon to be pokemon trainers. The idea struck him- what if there was a school for older kids, already experienced trainers who desired to become better and stronger? And what if it wasn't just for pokemon trainers- instead for even more occupations?

It was with that idea Solstice Academy was formed. Trainers from every region starting at age 15 were invited to come. Xavier had found the best teachers he could for each course. This idea had become so much more in just a small period of time. Now, Solstice Academy was the top school in the pokemon world.

Solstice Academy is known to breed the best of the best trainers, coordinators, breeders and more. Also, it doesn't matter how rich or poor you are- it's your capabilities that get you into the school. The test taken to enter is known to be quite rigorous, and is different for each person. Their ability to think and act quick on their feet is also important. Their weaknesses are tested against them, or they have to work hard for what that want. No one at this point in time had ever gotten a perfect score.

Because of this, very few are accepted all at once. However, this year looks promising with over 300 students applying for the academy. That's over half of the population in the academy already.

We expect great things from Headmaster Xavier this year, you can bet on that.

* * *

Xavier Callaway smirked as he finished reading the short article about him. It didn't hold anything interesting in it, just a brief biography of his achievements and a description of his academy. They were right about one thing though- this year was promising. They had accepted a total of 50 students, which was more than they had accepted in the past 4 years. However, there were a few particular individuals he was interested in, not to mention the ones he had been watching since their first year. He was looking forward to seeing them grow in his school.

The article was very wrong about his reasons behind creating Solstice Academy though. Years ago, he had visited the Sinnoh regions library, and found a peculiar book that contained some interesting information. He spent the next 2 years searching for 32 items he'd need to complete his task. After that, he needed a way to obtain the chosen ones. It was then while he was traveling the Unova region that he had figured out a way to find the chosen ones and still keep his project a secret. And thus, Solstice Academy was born.

He opened his desk to reveal the 15 different bracelets with special stones with a forlorn smile, looking down at his similar one. There were few that could wield these bracelets, and he planned on finding them all. Solstice Academy called to everyone, and it was an honor to be accepted. Because of that, many trainers from all over came to try and be accepted.

The test was more than just the way a trainer got into Solstice- it was also a way to test their potential. Depending on that determined whether or not they could handle one of the bracelets or not. Depending on who they were, it was either immediately known what stone they could posess or unknown.

This school year showed a lot of promise though. Xavier smiled excitedly. It was only one more week before he'd get to see his new and old students in action, and begin an interesting year.

 _'Maybe this year I'll have my 15.'_

 **A/N: So yeah. My first SYOC story that I've done in a while. What do you think so far? Well anyways, all the information and the form is on my profile. So uh, submit I guess. And also, review. Reviewing increases your chances of getting in, and also guarantees more chapter time for your oc. Reviews are my addiction so review.**


	2. Prologue 2- Return To The School

Emily Carson hadn't planned on returning to Solstice Academy after graduation.

She had her reasons of course, and most of those reasons made sense. However, others didn't and the regular person wouldn't understand them. Only those who were a Cobalion last semester would know exactly why she didn't want to return.

The what seemed like an amazing school at first had quickly changed into a hellish nightmare for Emily. She wouldn't deny that the young and determined girl who entered the Academy on that first day 5 years ago was gone now. In her place was this woman bent on finding out all the secrets the Headmaster and school held.

It wasn't the tests or the classes that drove her to this. Sure, they were difficult at times and at others nearly impossible, but she got by. And it wasn't the students either. Some of the Lunars were jerks but they stayed away from her and that was all she could ask for. No, it was Xavier. Her old Headmaster and now her soon to be boss. He was the one who had ruined her life.

She was to be a new teacher at the school. Because of that, it gave her the perfect cover for going to the school. She was taking on one of the courses that most teachers didn't want or could handle. The Lunar Class.

Basically, it was a class that taught pokemon battling strategy to the worst kids in the school. It was then nicknamed the Lunar class. It was very untrue what they said about Lunars though- not all of them were such bad kids. During her Colbalion year, she had discovered a lot about the mysterious bunch.

She had also learned many things about the oh-so-perfect Solars.

The Solars were known to be the good guys of the school. Powerful, friendly, smart. They put on amazing shows and battles and were kings of Solstice Academy. Teenagers all around the school admired them. The way you could tell them apart from a normal student is that they all wore a sun shaped pin somewhere on their clothing.

Lunars were a different story.

Everyone avoided them, normal people in the school were scared by them, and Solars despised them. However, most of the Lunars were just a little darker than most. They were also very intelligent and cunning, which made them dangerous and an instant rival of the Sonars. Which made them outcasts. Terrifying misfits is how her former friend Kate phrased it. The way to distinguish them from others is a special moon bracelet they wore.

Truthfully though, these were all just sterotypes and how the 20 year old saw them. Each person was individually different in many ways.

Emily fiddled with her bracelet that held an interesting looking stone, a nervous habit she had developed over the years ever since her dad had brought it home and given it to her. She was at the doorsteps of her old school. She frowned. It had only been a year since she been here, and yet that large school looked very different to her.

 _Maybe it's just me, but the school looks...empty. A little_ ** _too_** _silent. Almost as if it's anticipating something. Omnious, I suppose?_

It _had_ been a year since she had seen the school after all, and last time she was there were hundreds of kids surrounding her all having heartfelt goodbyes and 'see you next year's while Colbalion's prepared for their life ahead of them. She supposed it was just past memories and paranoia getting too her. She shrugged off the weird feeling and proceeded into the building.

She walked through the familiar hallway, towards the spiraling staircase she knew would lead to 2nd floor, where Headmaster Xavier would be waiting in his office. She remembered all the times she got pulled inside that office to have particular "tests" and brief discussions with the young headmaster. The way he talked so bluntly, and without any regard for someone's feelings made it obvious to Emily from the first time they met he didn't talk to others much.

 _It's probably because he had no social life that made him such a prodigy._ She thought with a smirk. She tried to imagine the gorgeous and successful man as a scrawny shy kid. Needless to say, when she had tried to calm her giggles before entering Xavier's office, the door had opened with a curious young man looking at her.

Headmaster Xavier was handsome in every sense of the word. He had piercing green eyes that seemed to be able to discover your every secret and know your every lie. His dark brown hair was forever in that messy 'just rolled out of bed' look. He looked younger than he actually was, but he was a very mature person in nature. In fact, it seemed like some times he held the secrets of the universe. He stared down at her, his eyes analyzing the girl, assessing her. She assumed he was trying to figure out who she was.

"You must be my new teacher. Come on in, Miss Carson." Surprised by the formality of his words, and seeing him for the first time in ages, Emily's breath caught in her throat. Blushing at the fact she was gawking at him, she tried not to swoon at the sight of her new boss, and her enemy. Clearing her throat and shaking her head of the her less than appropriate thoughts, she walked in with squared shoulders.

The room certainly had been changed around. There was a tall bookcase behind the large wooden desk which Xavier now sat behind. There was now a leather couch in the room, along with one wooden chair. Other than that, the room looked rather...empty. Just like the school seemed to be.

Either way, it was much more organized now, and had some much needed space. She remembered how during her time at Solstice academy any and every time she was in his office his papers were scattered everywhere on his desk and chairs were everywhere, almost as if he was preparing for a meeting with all the staff. Then again, he had been rather new to being a Headmaster back then. He seemed to be improving with each year. Emily, even though she'd never admit it, respected that.

"Now, down to business. I understand you are rather young for a teacher, in fact your not even 21 yet, correct?" Emily nodded. She knew it was more professional to respond with words, but she couldn't seem to find her voice just yet.

"I'm going to warn you now. The Lunar Class will be a, uh, _challenging_ group of students to teach. Be prepared to be asked to battle on numerous occasions. Also, please excuse my french but, expect a few assholes." Emily just kept nodding, and Xavier smirked at this.

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased. Of course, with it not registering to her that he was joking, she responded.

"I don't have a cat."

 **A/N: So there's prologue number 2! I plan on having one more before I officially start the story, due to the fact by that time I plan to have all of the selected OCs ready for action.**

 **Keep Reviewing and Submitting!**


	3. Prologue 3- Solars and The Dream

Garrison Wrath was known as King of Solstice Academy.

And in a way, he was. However, he saw himself more of as a prince rather than a king. After all, the Headmaster trumped over all with his power. Garrison knew he could never measure up to that. Not now, anyways.

He was a very influential person on the student body, with being the president of it and all. Because of that, he usually got his way. He rarely was told no. Which made him a little spoiled, he supposed, but he wasn't a total brat.

He was also the leader of the Solars. The best kids of the school. The bravest, brightest, and strongest is what made up them. They didn't accept failures. Garrison had been a Solar for two years now, and in one more week he was going a be a Terrakion. He'd have to prove himself worthy of being called a Solar day in and day out for the next year. He didn't mind that much though. He worked well under pressure. As a Solar, he always had one true enemy.

The Lunars.

Lunars were awful people. They were the worst of the worst. Unlike the Solars, Lunars were a group full of nobodies, misfits, and just bad people. The problem? They had a colossal amount of potential.

You see, Lunars were people who _had_ potential while Solars were people who had _reached_ their potential. Because of that, Lunars were dangerous. They helped each other become the best. That's why Solars avoided them and hated them in silence. Because they might be better than the Solars. And Solars couldn't stand being beat or failing.

Out of everyone else in the school, Lunars were truly the only ones who could cause them to fail.

For every skill a Solar possessed, there was always something Lunars had to counter it with. Solars were book smart and strategic, while Lunars were clever and knew how to win. Solars made people feel like telling the truth while Lunars could spot a lie from a mile away.

So the Solars tried to keep them out of everything. Running for Student Body President, Pokemon battling tournaments, school contests, basically any and every thing that any Solar was in. Garrison knew it was wrong, but what could he do about it? The actual people who ran the rivaling groups, the true leaders were unknown. No one was willing to question it.

Anyway, people idolized Solars, making them out to be heroes. They weren't really- they hadn't saved anyone besides themselves. That was probably one of their biggest secrets, the fact that the rulers of Solstice were actually some of the weakest people you'd ever meet.

Of course, there were a few good people in the Solars. _They_ were how the rest of them _should_ be. Nice, sweet, and actually caring of others. Those were the true heroes of the Solars. Garrison had admired some of them from afar.

Maybe one day he could be like them.

* * *

 _ **The room was cold. And dark.**_

 _ **The only light there was in the small room was cast over 2 toy pokemon. A Giratina, and an Arceus. Despite them knowing which one was the right choice, as if they couldn't help themselves, they reached for the chaos pokemon.**_

 _ **The scene changed then. In front of them, there was a bunch of faceless people murmuring to each other. The words that stuck out to them were things like "abnormal", "freak", and "dangerous".**_

 _ **They cried out for the awful words to stop. Instead, they seemed to grow in volume. They put their hands over their ears, trying to block out the noise, but the words only got louder.**_

 _ **The scene then changed once more.**_

 _ **They stood in front of a mirror, however they were well aware it wasn't meant to show them their reflection. In the place where their face should've been was instead an ongoing battle between Arceus and Giratina. Chaos and Order fighting against each other. Solstice Academy was in shambles and multiple fallen pokemon and humans were scattered everywhere.**_

 _ **However, this time the dream was different. Instead of their being them and the usual unknown 15 trainers, there was two more people standing there. They frowned. That didn't make sense. Did it?**_

 _ **Before they could figure out the answer though, the dream had reached its climax. Both pokemon clashed one more time, and suddenly everything crumbled apart before their eyes. Suddenly there was nothing.**_

Xavier woke up in a cold sweat. His hands couldn't stop shaking. Trying to convince himself it was just a dream wouldn't help- after all he'd just be telling himself lies. Most of it was a memory. He had been barely three years old when he was given the test. A group of strange people had come in to "assess" him. They had stuck him in a room and told him to chose.

Apparently he had chosen wrong.

After that, he had been called a disturbing and creepy child. He was shunned by everyone who knew him. All because of a stupid test. He shook his head, clearing his darkening thoughts.

The future dream however was expected. It still managed to catch him by surprise though at times since it seemed to get get clearer and clearer each time he had it. He couldn't imagine it. A world of nothing. He'd rather have a world of total destruction before a world of nothing.

In the end though, Xavier wasn't sure if there was anything he could do prevent what happened in his dream from becoming a reality. It had been _12 years_ since he first recieved that dream.

He shook his head. There was no reason to continue fretting tonight, as he still had a little more time. Months, at least.

But even that wouldn't be enough.

 **A/N: And there's the last of the prologues! I've decided after thinking about it a bit that if your character is a freshman they don't have to be a Solar or Lunar. However they can be. Just won't be incorporated into the story until later. Also, can I just say how happy your reviews make me? They also make me write faster. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far, and sorry for the grammatical errors. I usually just write the chapter and publish it after, so all of the chapters are published with a brief skim through. Sorry about that. Anyway, the first official chapter of Solstice Academy will be out soon. And I'll say who got in by Friday, along with the first chapter. No promises though. Deadline is tomorrow though guys, and then I'm accepting no more. Read and review!**


	4. 1- Welcome (Back) To Solstice Academy

**A/N: Here is the long awaited Chapter 1! Sorry it's taken so long, but I'm a slow writer. All characters not introduced in this chapter will be in next chapter. Thanks to W.R. Winters, WereDragon EX, ShadedLyht** , **Imagine.48 and Cloak 192 for their characters! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Solstice Academy was, for a Keldeo at least, an intimidating place.

The academy was a large structure built up with glistening stone. The school was spread out in many places across the colossal estate, which were as follows; The boys and girls dorms, which were on opposite sides of the main building. Behind the large structure of the practice field, where students practiced for battles, contests, and other things. A little bit away from the school and everything else was the colosseum, where all contests and tournaments took place.

Finally, there was the main building. The things this building contained were all the classes for each Keldeo, Virizion, Terrakion, and Colbalion and also each division a student could chose. There was also the Headmaster's office and the library.

Outside of the main building were all of the students attending Solstice Academy that year. This always happened on the first day. The students were required to show up 30 minutes early so that the teachers and the Headmaster would give Keldeo's a warm welcome and welcome back everyone else. Over the years, the Headmaster seemed to improve his speech bit by bit. However, it still seemed forced.

Within the crowds of freshman, there was a pair of identical twins, Declan and Cyrus Meadows. Declan was bubbling with excitement for the next school year, and had already encountered some future friends. Cyrus, on the other hand, was reacting to the school with a much calmer demeanor, although he was filled with as much anticipation as his brother.

Being identical twins, the pair looked very similar looks wise. The brothers shared the height of 5'7, along with caramel tanned skin, orange eyes, and red hair (which they both styled differently from the other). However, there were differences too.

Declan, for example, had a very lithe build, unlike Cyrus. He had two beauty marks underneath his left eye, and wore thick black framed glasses. Along with that, he was wearing a white quarter-sleeved shirt with a green and white striped hooded vest and dark green pants that reached his mid calfs with plain black shoes.

Cyrus, on the other hand, had a muscular build while still being a tad on the skinny side. Unlike Declan, he had three beauty marks surrounding his left eye, two above his eye and one below. Along with that, he wore a dark red shirt with black quarter sleeves and and black 'X' design on the bottom of the shirt. On top of the shirt he wore a fitting white hooded jacket with black cuffs and pockets. Also, he wore dark grey pants with white sneakers.

One thing was for sure about those two though. Big things were ahead for both of them.

Among the returning students that year was Preston Rolfe, a Colbalion. He stood at a height of 5'9, and had slightly built, pale skin with grey eyes. He also had messy steel gray bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. Along the left side however, they were a bit shorter, but still reached the bottom of his ear.

He wore a dark blue zip up hoodie with striped sleeves and a white chevron on each shoulder. On the left side of the hoodie was a school chest shield and in a formal yellow letter font, was his first name initial on top. He wore his battered solar pin on the left side of his hoodie, and underneath the hoodie was his white T-shirt. Along with that he wore grey trousers and black sneakers.

He searched the crowd for Scarlet, his girlfriend. Once he spotted her, he waved and she skipped over to him. To most kids there, Scarlet was a sight to behold. It wasn't her appearance however- with her long silvery blonde hair and golden eyes, she could turn a few heads. And it wasn't as if she was wearing an extravagant outfit either- well, maybe for some it was.

She wore a green camouflaged tank top along with a blue miltary jacket tied around her waist, rugged jean shorts and black combat boots. Something most noticed but didn't question was the strip of white cloth around her left leg. However, Preston knew exactly why it was there. He didn't want to think about it. On her hands were green fingerless gloves and lastly, there was a gold bracelet around her wrist marking her as a solar.

That wasn't the point though. The real reason Scarlet was vulnerable to stares was because she was dating a Solar while she herself was a Lunar. Neither of them cared about that though. Besides, it was only one more year left for the both of them. And then they wouldn't have to worry about things like Solars vs. Lunars.

However, there was another group of returning students that were neither Keldeo or Colbalion. It was the Virizion and Terrakion's. The ones who had just survived their first year or the ones preparing for their last.

Within the Virizion's was Xera Azure, a well known delinquent of the school. She was a tomboyish girl and proud of it, and didn't care what others had to say about it. She hung out with guys most of the time, and fights broke out around her often. She thought with her heart, and was a very passionate person. Some of the freshman admired her, along with older classmates too. However, she was a prime example of a Lunar (which she was) and because of that despised by the Solars. No one could figure out why she hadn't been expelled yet, but she did have a legacy of detentions and in school suspensions.

She was easily recognized, with her fair tanned skin and long, black and wavy layered hair that reached her midback and had blue streaks running through it. She wore it up in a ponytail, and anyone who knew her could tell what that meant. She obviously was expecting a fight today. She wore a plain black V-neck shirt, loose navy blue shorts that reached her knees and black sneakers with sky blue laces. She had a gray hoodie on over her shirt and she wore plain silver rings on both index fingers and a black and white checkered wristband on her left wrist.

And last but not least were the Terrakion's. Among them was Nolan Buchanan Hart Jr., known by his friends as Bucky. Although talented, he also never knew when to quit, which at times was a blessings or a curse. His antics made him stronger, but it also caused problems.

He stood at a height of 5'5, making him a little (A lot) shorter than average. He had a skinny build, but he still had some muscle to him. With that, he had an olive skin tone, and slightly wide electric yellow eyes and teal blue hair that was long enough to touch his shoulders. His outfit was a sleeveless shirt under a white zip-up hoodie, jeans, and white shoes. He had on a silver chain necklace, white fingerless gloves and a light grey ski cap with a blue pokeball symbol on it.

The school bells rang, and after wishing the students an exciting year the students began to walk to their classes, chattering away with old friends along with making new ones.

The turnout was to be expected. With so many different trainers coming in from several different regions, and with the academy's growing popularity, every year was bound to be more interesting than the last. This year would hopefully prove to be spectacular.

* * *

Emily Carson, after only 20 minutes of being with the Lunar class, had thoroughly been broken.

She had woken up that morning, preparing for her first day of teaching at her old school. She had even tried to look as professional as possible, wearing a knee high gray pencil skirt and a white dresshirt with a grey blazer, along with black heels. After looking in the mirror, she shuddered. ' _I look like my mom.'_ She discarded the blazer and put her hair down, deciding now at least she couldn't pass for 30.

After arriving at school, she headed towards the Lunar Class. What she had been expecting was a group of misunderstood kids who liked to crack jokes and just needed a firm guiding hand to lead them to their bright futures like in the movies. Of course, nothing is ever like the movies.

As soon as she had walked into the room she knew something was off. They were all silent. And they were sitting properly. In fact, they were acting like well behaved teenagers. Emily was immediately suspious.

She looked at the metal door plate, and the number read 666. She frowned. So she was in the right room. Her eyes analyzed the whole room, looking for possible hidden pranks. She didn't want to trigger one, so she was careful about what she did and what she touched. Finally, she stood in front of the entire class, giving a brief speech about how excited she was to be working with them this year and blah blah blah. It wasn't like they were actually listening anyway.

One boy in the class stuck to her though, and it wasn't just his amber hair. He was the one that she was sure was either dead or asleep. She hoped for the latter. She walked up to his desk, shaking his shoulder. Finally he woke up, his bored and sleepy eyes amber colored eyes looking up at Emily. She frowned feeling like she had seem him before. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Michael Lavernius Krueger, and aren't you a little young to be teaching at this school?" Almost immediately she recognized him. She had seen his file, and she remembered him from her year as a Colbalion. He had only been a Keldeo then, and they hadn't talked to each other really, but she had heard rumors about him. And his file proves some of those rumors. He was a very gifted but lazy student whose work ethic could use some work.

"I suppose I am a little younger than the teachers you're use to, but that just means I can hopefully relate to you guys better. After all, all the teachers before me have been mean, grumpy, wicked witches of the west, right? So if you'll let me, I'd like to be considered one of you guys." She moved away from Michael's desk, leaning against hers now. She hoped her little speech would at least make a few students think twice about going against her.

"Oh really? You want us to teach you like one of us?" One of the students asked. Emily nodded. Suddenly the room was full of mischievous smiles. The blonde woman was suddenly nervous.

"Alright then. Guys, fire!" The student shouted, and Michael groaned before his head went down, and the waterballons were launched at the poor girl. Emily was pelted by the ballons one after another, and it took awhile before she realized the girl squealing was her. Finally it stopped, and everyone was laughing. She sighed, flopping down in her chair and a loud farting sound was heard. It was silent for a moment before everyone's laughter filled the room. She pulled out the whoopey cushion from her seat, and just like Michael, let out a groan before laying her head on her desk.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Xavier sighed, getting off the phone. There was going to be a late student transfer, a girl named Omega. Apparently, she wouldn't be here until the day of the beginning of the year pokemon tournament, one of the only school tournaments that is run by the teachers. Xavier was well aware of the Solars and Lunars rivalry, which is why the most important school events were held by the teachers this year, to ensure every student could participate no matter what they were.

The woman sat in the leather chair, her legs crossed. Her eyes shone with mischief, and a permanent smirk was on her face. Xavier sighed in frustration, annoyed. "Zoroark, take me to your master." The woman eyes widened, before the pokemon transformed into its true self. The pokemon lead Xavier to the gates in front of the school, where the woman the Zoroark was impersonating stood.

"You can't hide your past forever, _Xavier."_ The woman stared him down, her dark green eyes piercing. Xavier shivered at the cold gaze, before giving a sheepish smile.

"Come on, Rebecca. It's the first day of school, and I have students to look after. There's no need for this now." He nervously chuckled, intimidated by the glare she was giving him.

"You can't neglect your responsibilities forever. At some point, you'll have to face him. You know that." Xavier sighed before nodding, hoping that the woman would just go away.

"I know how hard it was for you when Anna died, but-"

"Shut up." He growled, his eyes turning menacing. "Just leave, Rebecca. You've made your point. I don't need your condolences." He then stalked off, turning his back towards the woman and returning to Solstice Academy.

The only place he felt was safe to call home.


	5. 2- Anticipation

**A/N: It took me a little longer than usual to post this time, but here's your next chapter. Thank you to 25th Doctor, St. Elmo's Fire, Farla, motordog, SaiyanKJ, emberblitz321, and Hofund for their ocs. Enjoy!**

The school week was almost over, with only today left and everyone was excited for the upcoming Pokemon Tournament Spectacular. It was one of the few times of the school year where trainers of all kind were given the chance to show their skills and how much they knew, along with the bonds they shared with their pokemon.

Most of the Keldeo's were bubbling with excitement, and Amelia Grey was no exception. The red haired girl's bright blue eyes shone with happiness, and why she was in a good mood was a no-brainer. This entire week had been full of many great surprises, from being accepted into Solstice academy, to being selected by the Solars just two days ago to be a new member, and finally there was a big event going on where everyone could show their skills in battle or contests. As a trainer who had managed to get all eight gym badges in her region, she was feeling pretty confident.

As the week went on, the tall girl noticed the way the students had started to dress. Apparently, the school was getting uniforms next week, so everyone had decided to dress in their favorites outfits. Amelia's outfit, which consisted of a black leather jacket over a long sleeve white button up shirt and simple blue jeans with black tennis shoes. She also wore an earring on her left earlobe in the shape of a small silver colored leaf. So in comparison to some of the revealing outfits she'd seen today, she was practically a nun in her modesty.

She approached her locker where her two new friends stood. "Hello, Sunshine!" The male said with a wave. The female next to her locker however, remained silent. She had earned the nickname "Sunshine" because of her happy and optimistic personality, and didn't mind it very much. She smiled and waved, nearing Havan and Maia.

Havan D' Rath was considered the "Hero" of the school. He helped in anyway he could, and as a Colbalion this year, he already set a good example for the underclassmen. Also, since he was graduating that year, he was considered to be one of leaders of the Solars. He was of average height, with a stocky build, and brilliant blue eyes. His platinum blond hair shone slightly under the lighting, and his attractive, baby-like face held a charming smile. Combining that with his usual formal attire with the Unova flag on it, it wasn't such a shocker that girls in school sometimes threw him looks of wanting. Even so, Amelia sometimes wondered if his act was a ruse.

Next to the grinning hero, stood the ice queen, Maia Shesha. Although the girl wasn't truly made of ice, or even specialized in ice type pokemon, she was a girl who kept to herself, preferring to spend her time training. Unlike the kids who gave her the nickname, Amelia respected that. She wasn't really sure when Maia and her had became friends, but it had happened none the less. The red haired girl with blue eyes narrowed in on Amelia's, and she gave her a nod.

Havan found their friendship hilarious, because of their similar features yet contrasting personalites. In fact, the only other thing similar about them besides their features was the fact they both were Solars. Also, when compared to Amelia, Maia was a midget.

As the morning bell rung, the three friends departed and left for their respective classes.

* * *

Emily had only spent the last five days in the Lunar class, and already she wanted to quit. Those little beasts were giving her nightmares, and she felt like she had aged 10 years. It seemed to get worse as the week went on, and the class became more and more unmanagable. Of course, the blonde teacher wasn't stupid. She was well aware that the Beginning of the Year Pokemon Tournament Spectacular was tonight.

Emily had learned during her first day that because she was the only current Lunar class teacher, she had to teach _all four years._ She had to teach rebellious Keldeo's, rude Virizion's, rampaging Terrakion's, and ruthless Colbalions. By the end of the day she bruises on her legs from constantly being tripped, and somehow always managed to come home with some sort of liquid on her clothes. Emily had never imagined a class could be so awful.

During her first week teaching, Emily had already begun to assess everyone into categories. Of those categories were 3 that struck out to her. The arrogant smartasses, the sarcastic slackers and the non-caring loners.

Of all the arrogant smartasses, Elliette Draven stuck to her the most. She was a tall and lean girl, with an athletic build. She had a dark brown skin tone, and her dark purple-gray hair is worn in a mass of tight braids, pulled back and fastened into a thick, loose ponytail that falls down her back. Among the Lunar boys many had noticed her, due to her full features and amber colored eyes. Emily had noticed the girl wore gothic type makeup, and a noteable thing about her was that she wore several silver bangle bracelets, and a silver ankh as a pendant.

Another thing about Elliette was that she wore what could be consider extravagant clothing. Today for example, she wore tight, knee-length dark purple pants, a matching dark purple bolero jacket, black fishnet stockings, and a white, lacy top with a very lacy collar and lots of lace at the cuffs. Short black boots adorned her legs and a slightly rumpled dark gray top hat was atop her head. The top hat had a purple scarf tied around it, with the ends also trailing down her back, and a pair of black and purple feathers tucked into the side of the hat.

The girl, although arrogant, had managed to survive two years in this school already, so obviously she did have some battling and academic skills. She always seem to keep a cool facade on her face, and she had an aura of superiority. Emily didn't like it at all. The girl reminded her too much of a person she went to school with.

Among the sarcastic slackers, one she had particularly noticed was a Keldeo by the name of Mirai Young. He was a tall but seemingly lean boy with a caramel skin tone. He had long black hair that at the ends were a golden color and spiked down to mid back with bangs that went over his forehead. Along with that were his almond shaped amber colored eyes.

The 15 year old had made quite the impression when he first walked into her class. As soon as he was in a seat, he had leaned the chair back, propped his feet up on the desk, and threw his arms behind his head. He had a nonchalant and laid back attitude about him most of the time, but sarcasm was practically his middle name and he had talked back to Emily multiple times already.

Finally, there were the non-caring loners, and Ramsey d'Avre was a perfect example of them. He was at a height of 5'8 with light skin and black semi-long, messy hair. He possessed amber colored eyes but his left eye was disfigured with a giant scar, but most are unaware of this due to his pitch black sunglasses he always wears (In fact, the only reason Emily was aware of this is because Headmaster Xavier had told her). His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with purple stripes covered by an open black jacket with gold zippers along with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. With that, he wore a gold chain necklace.

At first, Emily had questioned what he was doing in the Lunar class. He seemed like an okay kid. That is, until she learned of his tendencies to ignore teachers and listen to music when they were boring him, and he had a reputation of using sarcasm on and disrespecting teachers.

Luckily, the school day was almost over, and she could sleep for a few hours before the Tournament began that night. She was one of the monitors to make sure neither the Solars or Lunars pulled any funny business. Unfortunately, she knew that the night ahead was bound to have something go wrong.

As the class left after being dismissed, her last thoughts before the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day were:

 _'Kill me now."_

* * *

Kazekami was a pokemon coordinator, and she planned on showing her abilities tonight.

The terrakion was tall with white skin, jade green eyes, and straight black hair with blue streaks that was long enough to go past her waist. Being the fashion forward person she was, she liked to wear stylish and new clothing.

Kazekami was excited for what the night would bring, and was on a happiness level that could rival "Sunshine" Amelia. She couldn't wait for her adorable pokemon and her to show the school what they had. While walking down the hallway, so lost in her thoughts, she bumped into someone.

Kazekami found herself on her hurt bottom, with a male voice questioning if she was okay and apologizing above her along with holding out his hand. The girl took it, and stood up. "Really, it's okay, and I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." She dismissed his apologizes, and he became silent.

Looking at the male now, he looked to be a 16, so a Virizion. The boy seemed to have a slight muscular build, with bluish white hair and sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, cut to reveal most of his chest, and a red and black jacket. He had on white pants, and very tall black boots. He also wore black and red fingerless gloves, and necklace with a blue jewel.

"Really sorry about that. My names Kiriga, a Keldeo here." Kazekami frowned a little at that. She was sure he was 16. She decided to shrug it off. She was just wrong, She supposed.

"I'm Kazekami. Nice to meet you." The final bell rung then, meaning it was time to leave the school. The two parted ways with a wave, and Kazekami's mind focused once again on the Tournament that night.

* * *

She was back again. Or, at least, her Zoroark was. The pokemon held something in it's hand, and gave it to Xavier before leaving quickly. Curious, he opened the envelope, and inside was the information for the late transfer student, Omega.

There were 3 things that stood out to him then and there. One, the girl didn't possess a last name, or a picture. Two, most of the sheet was blank. And three, on the back, there was a folded up sticky note.

He opened it, and froze at what it read.

 **She is coming tonight, and she will be your and your precious school's destruction.**

And that wasn't even the worst part. It was who signed it.

 **\- Dad**


End file.
